


Photoset: In our moment of triumph

by kuzzzma, WTF Galactic Empire 2021 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Series: Смерть не разбирает чина [2]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, PRATCHETT Terry - Works, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action Figures, Action figure photography, Action figure photoset with a plot, Crossover, Dolls, Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Photography, Photoset, WTF Kombat 2021, doll photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/WTF%20Galactic%20Empire%202021
Summary: - Evacuate in our moment of triumph? I think you overestimate their chances.- NO.- Oh...
Relationships: Wilhuff Tarkin & Death (Discworld)
Series: Смерть не разбирает чина [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160123
Kudos: 32
Collections: Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 3 - Челлендж, Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Photoset: In our moment of triumph

**Author's Note:**

> Снято по заявке про встречу персонажей ЗВ и Смерти из книг Пратчетта.
> 
> Использованы: Hot Toys - Wilhuff Tarkin, кастомная фигурка Смерти, диорама производства автора.

[ ](https://imgur.com/Ot6ab40.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/mwMjXuX.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/kvIlAcC.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/ABzTIS8.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/PvnOcZJ.jpg)


End file.
